My Conflict
by sloppywalrus
Summary: Persephone your average girl (sortof), finds herself in a bit of a tricky situation. It's just a normal day at home until her father gives her a call to say that she will be moving in with his soon-to-be' s sons... all thirteen of them. (Not completely the same as the anime, the brothers will not be completely the same personality as they were in the anime, they are mostly mine)
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright first fan-fic so be gentle with me _**

**_I do not own brothers conflict or anything relating to it, only my original characters are mine _**

**_Okay just to get this straight I am not using the exact same brother's there will be some extreme similarities, but the are not one and the same so don't be angry at me when a brother acts out of character because they are not because they are not from the anime specifically. I was inspired to write something by the anime so it's similar bit not the same I repeat similar but no the same._**

**_dont be a stranger please PLEASE review I like to know if someone is reading it 8D _**

**_Please don't be mean though TT_TT_**

**_it's a tad short but I wanted to see if it would be received well or not... if people like it the next updates will be muuuch longer I promise!_**

Laughing hysterically at the tv screen, Persephone rolled around on the ground in front of said tv. she could have sat on the couch, or better yet, the rocking chair, but she always found herself much more comfy, just sprawled across a blanket she had haphazardly tossed on the floor to somewhat cushion the roughness of the carpet

Her entire house, save the kitchen, was carpeted. The carpets were a creamy, fluffy flooring and she found that it was a decent cushion, if not the same as a bed, it was better than tile. She lived in a double bedroomed apartment with her father. It wasn't that they couldn't afford a real house, or anything bigger- on the contrair, her father was a famous archaeologist, and had unearthed, and revealed some of the most famous historical landmarks today; accordingly he was quite fine in the greens.

It was the fact that her father was such, and that her situation somewhat matched the person's that she was watching about. In her boredom, and lack of anything to do while her father was away, she used the television, and the computer quite often. it was a lonely existence, but just recently she had gotten a cat so not so lonely anymore heh-heh. She liked to think that the cat she had gotten as a kitten a year ago was her friend, and she sometimes thought she could even talk to him and he would understand. That brought her back to her current predicament of crazy hysterical laughter.

Being that she was all alone, and was used to it being that way except for her cat and the tv, she laughed without restraint, finding vast amusement with the female character on the screen. She was watching this funny little thing on Hulu that, except for the girls father being married into a family with thirteen boys, and so because of this she had -thirteen- step brothers, this girls life matched hers exactly.

She wasnt very far into the series, but she could tell at the drama and ridiculousness already. It would be a fantastic way to shave away free time that she had absolutely nothing to do with.

Persephone did not have very many friends unfortunately. She had acquaintances, and people that she occasionally spent time with during lunch, and other social school moments, but she wasn't a person who started conversations, and she wasn't one to mind being alone. One would think with her being alone all the time, she would yearn for friends, like family and such, like the girl in the show she was watching yearned for those bonds so , had actually become accustomed to the silence, it had become her home, in a sense, more than the actual apartment itself, she found that she was used to being alone and did not know how to deal with other close people emotionally.

That and she simply enjoyed her solitude, she did not find it necessary to get out there and make a million friends like other youths seemed to nowadays.

Why waste time on things like that when she could very well be reading a good book by one of her favorite authors. Wrapped up tight in a fuzzy, soft, humongous warm blanket, with a cup of tea, and Phyllites (Phil for short) her little kitty rolled up on her lap, reading a book impossible to put down.

Because her father was such a successful person, she got a monthly allowance, added on to the money sent to sustain her necessities, you know groceries and such. She saved a portion of her allowance money away for emergencies, and the rest went into E-books, off of Amazon strait to her Kindle.

When she wasn't reading, she pursued her other passions, such as reality game shows, Korean soap, and other (possibly strange) things. She did not feel bad for it, you love what you love, and thats what makes you you; and other sappy sensational shiz. The fact that the things she enjoyed were amazing was a part of why she liked them. They were amazing. End of story.

So the Show she was currently infatuated with consisted of a girl who ends up up with 13 hot brothers, and it was fabulous. If her own father miraculously got married to a woman that had thirteen sons, and she was expected to live with them in the very same house, all attractive, young males, then that would be even more hilarious. even imagining it was painful.

'Yes, I'm Persephone, hello young men and all, who is going to be my future I wonder? And who will have their heart smashed along the way by me and my gentle spike bottomed boots?'

just imagining anybody thinking about her in a romantic light set her off again let alone having several men vying for her attention. She found that the only possible way for something like that to even be remotely possible was in fiction.

It was as she was wiping tears away as Phil rubbed against her face and she was about to start the next episode, that she faintly heard the phone ringing. It was her cell, and she got up to go get it, walking past her fathers practically bare bedroom, into her own tidy one, she pulled her phone out of her bag. Speak of the devil.

Although it was rare, her dad did make a habit of calling, at least once a month or two… or three of four. He wasn't a bad father, he just had the tendency of becoming so absorbed in his work that the rest of the world tuned out, he got like that after spending too much time away from his passion as well, becoming disconnected and distracted, and soon after this happens he always leaves again for another adventure. He never stayed home for more than a month at a time.

Picking up, Persephone greeted him the usual way, "This is the 'Sexy Ladies' hotline, always wonderfully willing and able to doanything over this phone; for a price of course." She recited the usual line in a husky voice. Expecting the usual sarcastic comment back, it was such fun for those who got the wrong number, she was evil, but evil has fun.

"I most sincerely hope that you stop answering the phone like that daughter, I am your father too, i never want to hear of those things in your presence. Anyway, pack your bags, and get ready to move, I'm getting married in a few months and you are going to live with his sons in the meantime. Thankfully they don't live too far away, so you'll know the area, but sadly it crosses the invisible barrier, and you will be in another school district. All you need to do is ask Jaime, the oldest, for a few of the papers to fill out and the transaction will be completed. I've already taken care of the majority, but i couldn't do everything by myself and sadly, a few papers were left to you to fill out. I've already emailed you the address and other such necessary facts, but I'm afraid, you will have to be in there by this weekend. As always, I was too caught up in work to notice the outside world, I also know that you are probably going to be very shocked and nervous, and I'm surprised I've made it this far without being interrupted, but can we make this quick, I must be back to work again."

Too shocked to interrupt, suddenly the whole, 'her life becoming like the show' wasn't as funny as it was before. Persephone listened quietly as her father spoke to her about the situation, and briefed her on all the info, she was greatly shocked. Not about her father being bisexual and marrying another man with children and that she would have to move to a different house than this little apartment she had raised herself in, she was surprised that he had:

One- not ever had she heard anything about this person her father as marrying,

Two- even though she knew her father tended to procrastinate even the vital stuff, he always got to her quicker than all the -ish happening in the same week, it was wednesday and she was expected to be out by the weekend? Was he crazy?

She was aware of the fact that he tended to be eccentric, but really… sighing she knew that she should not be as surprised as she was, it must have something to do with the monumental coincidence about her watching that wretched show and then something scary similar happening to her. Although she knew that it was impossible for the whole 'reverse-harem' and 'romance' thing to happen, and since her dad was willing her to stay with them, she could tell that they must be good people and she would be safe from harm, knowing her father though, that might be entirely untrue, but she had at least 88% sureness that he tested the waters to make sure nothing would happen to hurt her. Shaking her head as her father finished up, she very calmly said,

"We will have words. I can hear that you are doing well, and I cant wait to meet the lucky guy… unlucky. I'm gonna have to pack everything in the house now and send most of it to storage now, so I have to go if i want to be out by the weekend like you want. Love you, and mixed hate you, bye." hearing a rushed love you too over the line as she hung up, she looked down at Phil.

"You heard him, lets get packing."

meowing in annoyance, the cat went to his little resting pad, and stared at her in sympathy. "Yeah i know, crazy, but thats the way he is"

pushing up her sleeves, she tried to explain her father's antics to her cat but under his disbelieving stare, she found that she couldn't exactly explain herself very well, so she gave up, focusing on packing. She had boxes shipped to her earlier that week from her father, she hadn't known what they were for at the time, but knowing her father she had kept them instead of tossing them, and she was grateful for her forward thinking, giving herself a mental pat on the back. focusing on packing though, she did not miss the smug little look on Phil's face when she gave up defending her father. Clever, infuriating cat. Being that she was so busy, she couldn't exactly stop and scold the darn boy, so she opted for ignoring him instead.

The next day Persephone woke up early and started packing again after making calls to a moving company. It was summer and school would start up in a month or so, thankfully she wouldn't be transferring in during the middle of the school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry this chapter is short as well because I couldn't find a very good stopping point_**

**_please PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_And like before, please its my first story so be gentle with me_**

**_Any comments and suggestions are welcome dont be shy,_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own brothers conflict and I am not profiting f_****_rom putting this out there D_**

**_Thankyouuuuu~_**

After getting all her things packed and ready in the moving truck, she sent the moving people off to her fathers storage unit. It wasn't the main unit, that would be dangerous seeing as so many valuable historic objects not given to museums resided there. She sent off the things she wouldn't need to the unused branch of storage, completely separate from her father's possessions. sighing to herself, and cracking her aching back, she rubbed her hands together and walked towards the cab, she had already packed her meager belongings-what she would outfit her new room with and such into the large trunk; the taxi man was plugging in the address of her soon to be new home and was looking at her impatiently.

He apparently did not like cats. chuckling under her breath, she climbed into the passenger seat, if a little slowly due to aching muscles. Once she arrived at her new house, she was going to collapse and sleep for a few hours, only then was she going to introduce herself.

Rubbing her aching hands, she had rubbed lotion to a little bit ago, they still stung and were sore from all the mishaps, her clums-Cough- graceful self had many a sore spot. Dozing off, into the half-awake state as she looked out the windows, it seemed that no time had passed at all before they arrived at the house.

And what a house it was too, at least three stories, and stylish, recent. She almost couldn't believe her eyes, but here she was and the cab driver was roughly pulling all her stuff out of her trunk. He hadn't said a word to her other than the price, and normally, she wouldn't mind that, but he seemed to reeeeally not like her in the slightest. Persephone did not know the reason for his dislike and did not bother asking. Quickly grabbing Phil, she rushed out to check on her things as the cab driver hopped back in the car. As he drove away, she made sure that all her things were the way she had left them, and was satisfied to find that it was all dandy.

Walking up to the gate, the entire house was fenced in with a fancy brick wall for goodness sake, the gate was a complicated beautiful mass of intertwining and swirling metal. There was a code off to the side, and having memorised the code that night, she plugged it in, and the well oiled gates swung open, letting her and her bags through before closing again behind her.

Leaning down to let Phil out, she continued walking toward the door with Phil beside her this time. He was a good cat and did not really need the cage to contain him, but the taxi cab man made her nervous and she took no chances with her little man. Flicking his tail, he glanced at her as if saying

'I know why you did it, but I'm still not happy about it.'

before looking away and leading her to the front door. there was a considerable amount of yard to pass through before making it there but she didn't mind, the yard was beautiful, with magnolias blooming, and other plants that she had always enjoyed around her as well. She was almost sad when she reached the door.

Finding it unlocked, she walked in, it was just as nice as the outside, and even had an elevator, what kind of house has an elevator? What she thought was three stories happened to only be two, two really high ceilinged floors. Persephone was on the first floor, and she looked around to see nobody. It was a large living area, and there was a kitchen overlooking it, very convenient, a huge flat screen tv, connected neatly to many different systems that even she had no way of unraveling and understanding; and that was when she experienced something she had never before believed in. As soon as she saw, she fell madly in love with the sheer beauty and relief promised within the depths of something so impossibly perfect. Her mouth fell open in awe, and she was probably drooling. Running, dropping all the luggage, and not seeing the cat roll his eyes, she leaped into the welcoming arms of the deep black, insanely cushioned, insanely pillowed couch. It was like a bed in size, and it felt like heaven.

Thinking back, she had said something about sleep. Snuggling deeper into the couch, her sore overused muscles screamed in relief. Usually it took her hours to fall asleep, but this time she did so without any problems, just dropped off like a log. Her long hair spread about her everywhere, her glasses smushed in the couch with her face uncomfortably, she just passed out; she was more tired than she had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**okay I already had t both this chapter and the next one all written out so enjoy!**_

**_Please PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_Oh disclaimer I do not own brothers conflict but the OC' s are all mine OuO_**

Walking in through the front door from a hard day at work, Jace loosened his tie and unbuttoned his first few buttons, planning to nap on the couch before everyone got home and he would have to make dinner for an army. Well the amount of food could definitely feed an army.

Sighing, he smiled and planned to enjoy the alone time, it would be the first time having the house to himself in a long time. Not paying attention, and not expecting the obstacles to be in his way, his right foot caught on a suitcase and he almost went sprawling. Angry, he looked at what had tripped him, it was… luggage? What on earth? He looked up to see a figure laying on the couch as well… the couch he was going to take a very long much needed and deserved nap upon. Was it Liam, was he back from the business trip to Alaska already? Peeved that his spot was taken, Jace snapped,

"Why the heck is there luggage in the middle of the walkway?!"

Not regretting it a bit he watched the figure jump up, then promptly tip over the couch onto the ground in disorientation. It wasn't until he got a closer look as he approached, that he became suspicious. This person looked like a girl… why was there a niggling feeling at the back of his head? Ignoring it, he looked at the figure, only just sitting up he got a good look at her.

She had long dark wavy, curly hair, a striking contrast to pale clear skin of her face. Her eyes were covered by huge old looking glasses, not even stylishly old, just plain old; and they made her bright gray, almost white eyes abnormally large, they were sitting on a small nose, the contrast was weird, and slightly unsettling. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, pushing her fingers up under her glasses roughly, like a toddler. He couldn't tell much about body shape because of the ridiculously large moss green sweat-shirt, and the equally baggy sweatpants that went with them.

Dressed to impress, it would seem.

It was probably another mislead groopie of Silvan's, he was always pulling stuff like this. Rubbing his face, he looked at the girl, she looked rough, and that was a little unusual considering Silvan tended for the beautiful, seemingly perfect young women, mainly because he enjoyed they're shock and disbelief when he hit the road the next morning, leaving the aftermath to his siblings, mainly Jace.

Although he wasn't sure that this one was the usual, maybe Silvan was trying new things, so to say? Even if it was for some reason other than Silvan and his womanizing, there was no logical explanation for why she was here; the feeling in the back of his head got stronger, it was almost unbearable, like he was forgetting something very important. His tired brain though was sick and tired of all these girls his brother left for him to take care of.

Losing his patience for such things, he roughly gave her 'The Speech'; wanting her to get out so he could get in on his napping session.

"I'm terribly sorry, but my brother isn't here right now, and I know that you love each other and it doesn't matter what I think, but could you please leave? Call him and meet up with him elsewhere, yeah?"

Saying the last bit with a disarming smile, he wasn't paying attention to her only waiting for the standard swooning and eventually, after a little more persuasion, leaving. All women, no matter who they said they were in love with, and from what he had seen with the girls who were 'in love' with Silvan, tended to drop their 'beloved, one and only' like a hot potato and went after Jace as soon as he gave them one smile, or in their case, an invitation of interest; to be honest it got old and with women coming at him left and right outside of home, he really didn't want to deal with this right now, in his house-his sanctuary, during his own alone time for himself, his relaxing time.

They're love was unwanted and annoying, and thus, he did not particularly like women in general, he could deal with them on a un-lovey-dovey situation, but anything else was just plain annoying and unwanted. Not saying that he was gay, or did not enjoy the pleasures of the flesh with the opposite sex, but he just did not want anything other than that. In just a moment, after that smile, he was sure that the girl was going to turn on her 'male fetching' charm, or whatever its called and was going to pull the moves on him, despite the fact that they were brought here by a different brother-man.

He internally shook his head and sigh-said 'Women'.

Because of all those reasons, the loud, unladylike snort took him by surprise, so many surprises in one afternoon, Jace hated surprises, he was simply a simple man who didn't like surprises and liked life to follow a routine and be simple; women always made things so complicated. He was a, simple tired man. Who wanted to sleep. Now.

"Sorry but I have to know, how many times have you given that speech?" chortling, the weird girl looked up at him from her position on the floor across from him. The girl was asleep in hishouse, on his couch, uninvited and unknown, and she was acting cheeky with him?

Irritating, that as the word for it...Irritating. just as he thought this, he looked down at her luggage that he had tripped on fully planning on letting his exhaustion rule him and let his anger get the better of him and tempting him to just toss her stuff out the front door. Then her saw the unique name. Where had he heard that name before… Persephone Haddin,

Persephone. Haddin.

Pers… Shit


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright hold your butts this chapter is pretty long compared to the last few, remember any suggestions, anything at all,**_

_**Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**And again because I don't want any law-suits or what not, **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own brothers conflict, only the OC' s are mine**_

_**Enjoy!**_

She saw it on his face the moment he realised. She saw him look at her luggage, then a confused, then a 'Aha!' look crossed his ridiculously handsome face.

Seriously there should be a law against being that sexy, not that she minded, she already knew she had zero chance in hell, as such, she was fine with being the creepy girl with weird eyes who stared. He was the kind of guy you see in magazines, he was wearing a white button up with the tie loose and the first few buttons undone, tucked into his dark slacks, mostly, except for the tail of the shirt which was sticking out of the side. His platinum blonde shortish hair was delightfully ruffled, and his piercing glacier blue eyes were focused directly on the ground, well, on her luggage. His beautiful full-ish lips pursed. Definitely some potential stalker material.

He probably had a lot of those (stalkers that is), seeing as he was so attractive and all. oh-well, at least let a girl dream, hah, she was seriously lucky/unlucky if all her to be step-brothers were this attractive. She would have so much eye-candy.

Then again, there would be other girls coming in and out by the sounds of it, she did not know if that was funny, or scary. Girls with unattainable men get possessive and a tad crazy. Then again, that craziness and ridiculousness could be absolutely hilarious to watch. It happens to the best of us though, when faced with such greatness. Altogether, she wouldn't be needing as many drama rich soap operas now, heehee, on the contrair, Persephone would have a free front row seat. Fighting the urge to rub her hands together and laugh maniacally, she settled for staring at the guy.

Normally she wouldn't stair because she would feel bad, her eyes were a little unique, and he was often the cause of making people feel really uncomfortable whenever she stared for too long. She had come to terms with her eyes though, so she felt it was okay to stare at him because if she was going to be living here with all these guys, and they were going to be siblings, then hey were going to have to get used to her eyes. That and she just wanted to look at him.

Ahhhhhh, I wasn't expecting the hotness, swooning on the inside, she simply gave him her non-blinking eternal stare. He looked absolutely ruffled by the fact that he had obviously forgotten she was coming. She didn't blame him though, she could tell he was exhausted, maybe even as exhausted as she was, and that was pretty exhausted. Stretching her back, she held back a moan, she was sore,honestly she was going to kill her father.

Geez, Mr. Sexy still hadn't said anything. He was just staring at her, she couldn't say much without being a hypocrite, because she was staring at him herself. Raising an eyebrow, she stared back at him, as such, the staring contest assumed. He was reeally looking hard, finally he let out a big breath, and ran his hands through his hair in a tell-tale agitated manner. Then, in his sexy, smooth voice he said, a tad huskily and low,

"I'm really sorry, we were expecting you to come later this afternoon, you arrived early. So do you want me to show you around the house? Nobody but us are in the house right now, savor it, because this is really rare, there are so many of us, usuallysomebody is home and usually more than on somebody. I was actually expecting to be here by my self for once. Ah, my name is Jace, don't worry about getting all the names at first."

He looked sheepish at the beginning, but he reverted to calmness near the end. She just stared at him through it all, he was giving her that disgusting fake smile he had given her earlier when he had first discovered her and thought she was a girlfriend(?) of some sort.

Not to say that he looked bad while he was giving it, it was just annoying. Although she knew it was sometimes necessary to use that smile, and usually people would be none the wiser that it was fake, and overall it was a useful thing to have in one's arsenal, she still did not like it whenever people directed those missiles at her. Especially Jace because he was going to be her house-mate, and it was likely they were going to run into each other more often than not, so if he kept giving her that smile, it was just a recipe for disaster. She could see a very terse future if things continued with that smile.

Looking at him, she narrowed her eyes and made the weirdest face she could think of, which meant she squished her face between both her hands, she used her pinkies to push up her eyebrows, widened her eyes, so that her glasses were even more scary big, and flexed her nose while pushing her lips out. The end result as not pretty, and it would likely either make toddlers laugh hysterically, or cry hysterically.

Thankfully, her making the face was not in vain, and Jace, after his eyes widened in shock, lost the fake smile, and a surprised single laugh-shout left him unexpectedly. She released her face, and smiled, if he was laughing, then she thought they were going to get along swell. When his snickering stopped, and he looked at her questionably, she shrugged and told him simply,

"Please dont give me that nasty fake smile, or the faces i make to get a genuine one will get progressively weirder." She winked at him and waggled her eyebrows,

"And although it might be interesting to see, don't do it on purpose, because although I doubt it, I may run out of faces eventually, and you run the risk of being traumatized, and meeting those very faces in your nightmares," When he only raised an eyebrow and shook his head, she scoffed and raised her own eyebrow,

"You doubt me?!" he again only snickered and this time with a genuine smile, he again asked her

"Would you like me to show you around the house? I do believe it will be hard for it to get boring now that you're here." She was confused at that, he was sadly going to be disappointed, she was one of the most boring people she knew, and she could say that with confidence. The only reason she had been so forward with him just now was because she

One- Persephone absolutely loathed fake smiles, why, she couldn't say, and on his handsome-ness she hated the blatant waste of beauty even more, she had to do something.

Two- They were going to be living under the same roof for goodness sake, if she couldn't make herself familiar and comfortable around him, and break the ice, she would end up like she did at school; and despite the fact that she loved having her social and outside life somewhat restrained and secluded, she did not want that for home. She wanted to be weird at home, she wanted to let lose her inner abnormal self like she did while she was living by herself. If she couldn't let loose at home where could she, is she did not let her weirdo self out to play and kept it bottled up, she would explode. So, she wanted Jace to be comfortable around her.

Now that she thought back on it though it might have an opposite effect, she might have just made him uncomfortable around her. The possibilities were everlasting, and before she could sink even deeper into her reverie she snapped her self up, and walked over to her luggage and to where Jace was, She looked up at him, and gave him her winner smile,

"I swear I'm probably just as if not more exhausted than you, so lets wrap this up so we can both sleep, yeah? Can you just show me to my room, maybe point out a few things along the way, then when we are both awake again in a few hours, you can give me a more detailed tour." As if to accentuate her point she yawned, and because she was standing closer to him and she could get a closer look at his face, she saw that not only was he better looking up close, but he also had smudger under his eyes, barely noticeable, but definitely there nonetheless.

He looked at her in gratitude, gave her a -thankfully- genuine small smile and grabbed two of her big suitcases, before she could protest, he started walking, and because he was so much taller than her 5'5 frame, she had to grab her bags quick before she lost him in the big house. Almost running to catch up, she heard him start to speak.

"All the bedrooms and offices are upstairs, we have an elevator, but we also have stairs if there is a fire or if you just plain want to move your legs. They're over there," he said pointing to the right, they were walking through the spacious living room toward the elevator. He let go of the handle on her suitcase for a moment to push the button that summons the elevator, and she took that moment to discreetly take back her belongings. When his hand reached back down expecting to grab the elongated handle from her rolling suitcase, he only met air. Jace turned to look at her, and she shrugged, moving with her things onto the elevator when the doors slid open, and said

"Not to be rude, and I appreciate the gesture, but i would feel bad if you took all the heavy stuff, can't let you do all the work, that would really be rude in my book" She smiled sheepishly at him, and he just shook his head,

"Then give me the smaller bag in exchange, we'll be even then." Jace enjoined her, with an amused glint in his eye. She wiped away imaginary sweat, thankful she hadn't hurt his manly pride, and gave over the bag relieved. All her luggage was bland now that she looked at it. They were the really old suitcases and bags that her father did not use because they were so old, so they were passed on to her, they were still useable after all, but just not good enough for the rough treatment her father would pass out. They were all varying shades of light brown and black, name-brand, heavy duty, suitcases. The elevator dinged and suddenly, she remembered something important, and face-palmed in her sheer idiocy. Looking over at Jace, she was scared to ask almost,

"Do any of you guys have a cat allergy?" She had all but forgotten Phil in the drama and misunderstanding of her and Jace's first encounter. She looked at him hopefully but she didn't have much hope, in an average house hold at least one person had a dog or cat allergy of some kind, and this household was far from ordinary, so she was expecting bad news. Statistics were she would have to keep Phil on a tight leash, because there was no way she was going to get rid of his furry butt. So she looked at Jace uncertainly, almost not wanting to hear his answer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Big thank you to all you splendid people who made it this far I love you! muah! :3**_

_**Remember this is my first story, so tell me if there are any irregularities problems you know stuff of that nature so I can go back and fix it later**_

_**I try to catch all the errors but remember I'm only human (siiigh~ sadly) **_

_**Disclaimer: don't own brothers conflict... if you weren't already aware... I don't think I'll do any more of these they are grating on my nerves a bit! o0O,**_

_**Remember, Please PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**enjoy~**_

Jace found himself snickering at the girl once more. After getting over the nasty surprise of finding her here and the misunderstanding that ensued, she had kept him in a seemingly perpetual state of shock and amusement.

She was also a little disturbing with how easily she had seen through him, she could tell at his exhaustion, and also had seen through his fake smile just like that, when usually a stranger, and even some family members couldn't do that.

Once he got over that though, he found that she was absolutely baffling and totally amusing. He couldn't think of the last time he had encountered such a... distinctive, individual.

Right as he opened his mouth, to inform her that, miraculously, no one in the house had any sort of cat allergy, the elevator opened smoothly.

Waiting for her to exit first with her two bags, he grabbed his own and followed behind.

The elevator opened up to reveal open space, with railing over-looking the living room right below it. Directly underneath, she reckoned, was the kitchen she had seen before that opened up into the living room. The house just had an overall feeling of welcoming openness. Taking it all in, she saw another nice, plush couch, leaning up against the railing. To the left and the right, there were hallways, and she bet that those were all the bedrooms. It was like an apartment complex, it was simply ridiculous, a frikkin mansion.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark shadow move close to the ground (no not a ghost), smiling, she clicked her tongue,

"Phil, come over here, meet Jace" Turning back around to look at Jace, he had been quietly standing with her in front of the elevators, patiently watching her take it all in, and for that she was grateful. Feeling the familiar sensation of Phil twining through her legs and rubbing up against them at the same time, Persephone smiled and reached down, picking up the wiley raskel; she pet him and held him up for Jace's curious eyes.

He reached out and when he started scratching behind Phil's ears, a place she had dubbed the 'happy spot'. Phil was purring like a rednecks truck, with a well oiled, newly installed diesel engine. At this racket Jace smirked, now that his grumpiness from earlier had worn off, he seemed to just be a bag of smiles and laughs.

Although she did not want to ruin the moment, after a few minutes of companionable silence, she quietly said,

"Now about those allergies…" she left the sentence hanging obviously, expectantly. Giving him her best, doe-eyed look, made more considerable with her glasses, she batted her eyelashes endearingly… until one of those eyelashes promptly went right into her eye.

"Ack!" Now seriously blinking and rubbing her eyes, she dropped Phil, who landed on his feet and strutted away moodily, flicking his tail at her. Hating the fact that whenever she tried to do something like that it always crashed and burned, she tried frantically to mend the problem. All the while Jace simply watched, Laughing again as she got the eyelash stuck even worse in her eye.

Jerk. One who knows the feeling of having those emissaries of satan, AKA-Eyelashes, the vengeful bastards, would not laugh, because clearly it was not a laughing matter! Tears streaming out of the eye, her bodies effort to expel the wretched thing, she looked up and fanned her face, blinking, finally getting the foul, innocent but deadly thing out. Muttering as he laughed at her

"May all your bacon burn…" This it just seemed to make it worse, and he chuckled even louder, and she felt even more pathetic. Grabbing her bags, Persephone turned around, and walked to the left, only to be stopped and told by a tickled voice, that it was the other hallway. As majestically as she could, she made a U-turn, passing by him, giving him a glare out of her still teary eye, and tersely stated,

"Well lets go, I have places to be," inwardly cursing him to forever trod upon unexpected clear Lego's. Sniffing, she turned her head, and did not see him, shaking his own head and doing as she commanded:following behind her.

"If it isn't too late to say, none of the people currently living her are allergic to cats." Feeling all her irritation and embarrassment at her earlier embarrassing scene/slash/debacle in front of the hot guy she was now calling brother, she felt all her upset slip away she triednot to dwell on things too much. Dropping both her bags, she swirled to look at him with a radiant grin, very much resembling the Cheshire cat.

"No way, thats unbelievable!" doing a quick little jig, she pulled her fists in close to her chest, and moved them out and in in circles, while, simultaneously, spinning in a circle, and rotating her hips cheesily. It was her happy, 'YES!' dance, that she saved for moments like this, where she prevailed through great hardship and uncertainty!

Even in school, when she solved a seemingly impossible math problem, she did a miniature, unnoticable version. Even though in her dishevelled, homely state, right now she probably looked like a druggie who just got a fix, she didn't care one iota. Since Jace didn't say anything, she assumed he didn't mind, so after her brief performance, she slapped him on the shoulder, and said with a thumbs up

"Nice genes!" Thankful to whichever God was responsible for this phenomenon, she picked up her bags with a new sense of satisfaction. Marching, with a skip in her step, she got ahead of her self. Stopping when she noticed that jace had stopped, she looked back at him, and saw that he was looking at her expectantly, he was standing in front of a door, the fourth door on the right of the right hallway, super confusing, but she thought she could manage. She had walked right by it not two seconds ago.

"That mine?" she asked, not feeling even a tinge of embarrassment at her second U-turn of the day, she stopped in front of the door with him. When he nodded, his perma-smirk firmly in place, she soluted him, and toughly said in her best good soldier impersonation,

"Sir, thank you for kindly taking me to my room, Sir. I'll see you downstairs in about two hours for dinner and introductions, is that correct Sir?" he nodded his head, perhaps he couldn't say anything because of her happiness that tended to move her personality to the next level, and she was definitely happy about not having to lock up poor Phil; she might have even been happy about moving in, if a little bitter-sweet, this was weighed down by her sore muscles, and she did not even want to think of what might have transpired had they not both been sapped. With that she said normally, but with a wink,

"Thanks Bro" blowing him a mock kiss before she walked into her room. It was official, she had no shame, and her reputation was shot to hell; she did not care though, it was a unsightly girl's one advantage, you don't have to worry about being all cutesy and elegant because it won't make much of a difference really.

At school, on top of having this philosophy, she usually was rather cut-off because she took her schooling seriously and honestly loved to learn. That had a lot to do with her impartialness, she surmised. Persephone also enjoyed her time in school to be uncomplicated, and making close friends, in high school, where hormones are running rampant and so much repressed emotions bottled up explode, she figured having no connection to the people-and hence the drama- would make her life much simpler.

That had nothing to do with at home. Nobody knew, because she didn't try to make friends and be social, but she was actually a very… she thought she was normal, person. She simply had her moments where she stopped and went 'did you really just… no, no Persephone, _no_'

The giddy feeling she had had ever since she had woken up exploded in a flurry of giggles when she closed the door behind and she saw the queen sized bed. She did what any sane, 17 year old, now-soon-to-be-a-senior-in-high-school-student girl would do. Persephone backed up until her back brushed the door, so she got a good running start and launched herself at the bare bed. Landing on her stomach, she belly flopped, and bounced around a little, before settling, working her nerves from the day out; she felt all her sore muscles relax and un-kink. She would become a serial killer, just for a massage, but then again, who wouldn't?

Staring toward the door at her luggage, she had dropped all the stuff like a hot potato. Guessing that it had to be done sometime, she rolled off the bed, sliding down the edge on her back. When her butt touched the floor, she fell forward and crawled toward her luggage, pulling it with her to the center of the room she leaned against it and observed her surroundings.

The bedroom itself was rather on the large side, add in that the walls were off-white, creamy color, and the dark hardwood floor had the same white color fluffy rug, it made it look all the more spacious. Her room seemed to follow the theme of white, the dressers that had been pushed up into the corner were also white, and her closet doors and desk facing the single window in her room were both white as well as the trash can resting underneath the desk. Guess what color the chair to the desk was?

White.

Deciding that she would get a brightly colored paint as soon as possible to do some slight alterations she couldn't complain. Thinking maybe a bright fire engine red, or a royal blue, she set about putting her clothes away. Pondering as she moved mechanically around the room, set on auto-pilot, she deliberated her options. Painting the closet doors, the handles on her dresser and desk, ummm… Oh! And the rim around the mirror. Now putting sheets on the bed, she grinned in satisfaction to think her sheets were the right size, her day was looking up!

shocked to realise she had finished so quickly, she looked around, various knick-knacks were resting on her desk and dresser, also in the desk were papers and sketchbooks along with all her pens, pencils, markers, crayons, etcetra, etcetra; the rest of her stuff was in storage, and she would gradually bring in what she needed as she needed it. Breathing in, she swore her room had that pleasant 'new car' smell. Looking at her bed, she had put a wide assortment of mismatched blankets and comforters all over it, along with a few pillows that she would add to later; she liked to bundle.

Yawning, even though she had just finished a nap, she figured she could still go for one more hour or two, she had been rudely interrupted before and she fully intended to finish that nap. Setting her internal alarm for about an hour, she crawled into bed and conked out, albeit slower than last time, but just the same.

_** BIG THANK YOU TO THE FEW THAT REVIEWED!**_

_**Despite the fact that they are only consisting of two words,**_

_**I LOVE THEM AND THANK YOU **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW! X3**_


End file.
